


Weak moment

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Episode G, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un momento de debilidad para Shura y para Aioria. Insipirado en el tomo 13, 14 y 15 de Episode G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak moment

Cuando peleó contra uno de los nueve dioses Gigantes, Paios de Spathi, no me quedó ninguna duda al respecto. Shura era uno de los Santos más fieles y digno de portar una Armadura, de ser un Santo de Athena, y quizás esa batalla fue de alguna forma necesaria para que Capricornio pudiera entender. Comprenderse y perdonarse. Sin embargo, ese perdón, esa paz interior, la encontraría solo cuando Aioria comprendiera su dolor. Es por ello que, creo, que esa batalla fue necesaria no solo para el Español, sino que para ambos.  
El Santo de Athena luchó admirablemente contra ese osado dios que se atrevía a escarbar en su mente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque no comprendía la razón que lo impulsaba, la razón que le daba fuerzas para sostenerse, para estar aun de pie a pesar de sus incontables y profundas heridas. Y lo vio, vio el pasado de Capricornio, lo que había en su memoria.  
 _"La muerte de tu compañero al que siempre respetaste, y el hecho de haber llevado a cabo esa sentencia tú mismo.  
Un joven llorando... sin consuelo.  
Lo observaste salir después de un tiempo... pero solo pudiste quedarte escondido entre las sombras.  
No pudiste confesarle la verdad que solo tú sabías.  
... Arrepentimiento.  
Debajo de la toga blanca... no había nada.  
El compañero que era un héroe... desapareció tachado de criminal.  
Y para calmar las inquietudes que había en el santuario, fingieron su muerte y falsificaron la armadura que desapareció junto con él.  
Un crimen inventado... y todo eso... fue planeado por un hombre..."_  
Ese joven que lloraba sin consuelo viendo esa tumba, era el pequeño Leo. Shura no había tenido coraje para salir de su escondite y consolar al hermano de quien había asesinado, no pudo decirle la verdad, aquella que tan guardada llevaba consigo y que necesitaba gritar a los cuatro vientos, para así poder quitarse un poco de ese peso que cargaba sobre los hombros. Shura siempre estuvo arrepentido, aun sabiendo que todo ese tiempo fue una simple marioneta de Saga, o mejor dicho de Ares.   
No tenía de qué arrepentirse porque él también había sido una víctima; nadie puede contra el Satán Imperial de Saga, técnica que solo pueden manejar y perfeccionar los Patriarcas, una técnica temible que controla la mente del otro.   
El punto era ¿cómo hacerle entender todo esto al testarudo de Aioria? Algo difícil, por no decir imposible. Cuando al león se le metía algo en la cabeza no había _santo_ que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Sin embargo, esa misma tarde, en donde Shura peleó contra Paios de Spathi me di cuenta de que por ftoruna quizás estaba equivocado; después de todo Aioria había madurado y ya era todo un hombre. Lo que me demostró que quizás yo estaba equivocado fue su oportuna intervención, cuando el dios le iba a asestar a Capricornio un certero golpe que acabaría con la vida del español.  
—¡No voy a dejar que mates a mi enemigo! —exclamó Leo interceptando el ataque con su Lightning Plasma, algo que me arrancó una sonrisa pues dejaba por sentado que Aioria no permitiría que asesinaran al asesino de su hermano... qué ironía.  
—Córrete, Aioria, este es mi trabajo —dijo el español demostrando una vez mas que su arrogancia y su autosuficiencia no se le quitaría con los años, pero en mi interior supe que Shura buscaba proteger de alguna forma a Leo de ese aguerrido dios—Yo lo voy a derrotar.  
—¡Cállate! ¡Acababa de volver al Santuario y me ordenaron que te ayudara! —Quizás intuía que de alguna forma su compañero intentaba protegerlo y eso le incomodaba—¡No lo estoy haciendo por ti! —aclaró de una manera tan efusiva que no me quedaron dudas al respecto sobre los confusos sentimientos del pequeño Aioria—¿Estás a la miseria, cámo piensas derrotarlo? ¡No me hagas reír! —con desesperación intentaba persuadir a Shura, sabía que con esas heridas no soportaría otro ataque—¡No puedo confiar en ti!  
—Sí... no podes confiar en mi... —reconoció Capricornio con tristeza, para luego acotar algo que me dejósorprendido—Pero al menos confía en tu hermano... en Aioros...  
—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —escuchar eso de la boca de él había sido mucho para el León.  
—Aioros fue un gran guerrero. Aunque haya sido culpado y sentenciado... todavía sigo respetándolo. Él... es el ejemplo de todos los Santos... —pronunció con debilidad a causa de las heridas—Yo pude pelear... contra ese hombre. Quizás haya sido bajo el nombre de "Ejecución"; pero el hecho de haber peleado contra él, fue para mí... un honor. Y estoy orgulloso de eso... —ante la mirada atónita y confundida de Aioria, continuó con gravedad para dejar ese asunto en claro—No pienso disculparme contigo. Yo cumplí con mi trabajo... y fue una pelea admirable. Por eso, a cambio de mi disculpa yo juré que protegería a la diosa Athena por Aioros. Y que no perdería contra nadie... por más que se tratara de un dios... —aseguró dejando de mirar a su compañero de armas para dirigirse a su enemigo—¡La Excalibur es la espada con la que luché contra mi compañero héroe! ¡Y sé que puede cortar a cualquier enemigo!  
—S-Shura... —Leo se quedó sin palabras. Era absurdo ¡no podía seguir luchando! Apenas lograba mantenerse en pie como para poder ejecutar su técnica—¡Shura!... déjame que... —intentó persuadirlo de nuevo, en vano.  
—No quiero repetirlo, Aioria. Los Santos peleamos uno contra uno. No te metas —exigió Capricornio con firmeza. Dándole la espalda, se situó en posición de combate—Quédate mirando, te voy a mostrar la espada... que tu hermano vio.  
—¿La técnica que recibió mi hermano?  
Sin embargo esas últimas palabras despertaron la ira de ese dios, haciéndolo enfurecer, el Cosmos de Shura fue absorbido por el de Paios. Cuando Aioria vio que la técnica del dios Gigante impactaría de lleno en su compañero, intentó advertirle con desesperación.  
—¡Cuidado, Shura! ¡Esquívalo!  
Pero el susodicho se había convertido en un "demonio". Había permitido que el Satán Imperial lo dominara por completo. Al recibir el ataque directo de su enemigo, perdió la razón y se volvió un demonio desesperado por matar, sin embargo en Shura la técnica estaba incompleta, inmadura, fue por eso que su estado duró unos pocos minutos, los necesarios para poder sobrevivir a la técnica suprema de Paios de Spathi.  
Leo siempre fue una persona que no permitiría ni aceptaría la ayuda de nadie, por eso buscó no meterse en la batalla, así se lo había pedido Capricornio. Sin embargo le fue difícil mantenerse callado, lass palabras surgieron solas, revelando entre líneas sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que el español comenzaban a despertar en él.  
—¡Shura! ¡No estarás pensando en perder! ¡¿No?! ¡Yo soy quien te tiene que derrotar! ¡No voy a permitir que mueras aquí!  
L pelea finalizó, Paios de Spathi dejó de lado el encuentro asegurando que el destino de los humanos estaba en manos de los dioses y que este era irrefutable, los invitó cordialmente a seguirlo cuando se recuperaran de sus heridas y una vez que estuvieran dispuestos a enfrentarlos.  
Aioria se quedó de pie observando la partida de su enemigo, pero entro en sí cuando notó que Shura se desvanecía, fue a su encuentro y lo tomó justo a tiempo entre los brazos.  
—Yo... no soy tan maduro como para perdonarte; pero... —dijo Leo observando el rostro de su compañero, rostro cuyas facciones denotaban dolor— tampoco soy tan infantil como para no entender que hoy arriesgaste tu vida para pelear...  
—A-Aioria...  
—Solo por hoy seré tus piernas.  
—Yo... no voy a morir... —aseguró Capricornio con dificultad dejándose caer en los brazos del otro—También por tu hermano... yo tengo... que seguir adelante. Para transmitir la espada sagrada que forjé...  
La invasión en el Santuario de un Cosmos poderoso e inconmensurable los distrajo por un momento.  
—Aioria... déjame... y anda...  
—¿Qué?  
—No hay tiempo para perder... —apremió poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad—Ahora eres más rápido que yo. Ese Cosmos trae desastre consigo, lo siento en mí. Ya te voy a alcanzar. Ve... León dorado —. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su compañero para separarlo—Con tus colmillos, protege el futuro de todos... y el del propio santuario.  
—Dime, Shura... —posó una mano sobre su hombro— acaso, ¿estás subestimándome?... —Y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.   
—¿Eh?  
—¿Me crees tan débil como para cansarme por cargarte? —afianzó el agarre sosteniendo con fuerza a Capricorni —Quedamos en algo. No lo olvides. —Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza logró ponerlo de pie—Te dije que iba a ser tus piernas por hoy —Comenzaron a caminar a la par—. Yo no abandono a nadie. Y no concibo la paz a costa del sacrificio de nadie.  
Ni siquiera en el camino dejaron de discutir, era divertido ver como el español intentaba demostrarle al otro que podía solo. En más de una oportunidad, Aioria, harto de esa autosuficiencia lo había dejado caer al suelo como si se tratara de una bolsa.  
Durante el trayecto se sumieron en sus pensamientos, analizando lo ocurrido, asimilando cada palabra, cada frase dicha con cautela. Leo necesitaba perdonar a su compañero de armas, nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, pero no... su orgullo no se lo permitiría.  
—¿Adónde vamos?... —Investigó Shura con recelo, esforzándose al máximo en caminar por sus propios medios, pero necesitando la oportuna ayuda del otro.  
—Mi Templo queda más cerca que el tuyo —respondió el pelirrojo con voz parca.  
Nada acotaron y cuando al final llegaron a destino, Aioria condujo a Capricornio hasta su cuarto ¿Dónde se encontraban Garan y Lhytos? Se preguntó Leo. No lo sabía, y era lo mejor de momento, pero no estaban en una buena situación.  
El español disimuló su incomodidad, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando lo depositó con suavidad sobre su propia cama.  
—A-Aioria...  
—No te preocupes por las sábanas... —tranquilizó refiriéndose a la sangre que manaba su cuerpo.  
Shura intentó incorporarse, pero él lo evitó posando una mano sobre su pecho con firmeza.  
—Quédate ahí. Aún estás débil... —en el tono de voz dejaba demostrado que todavía le costaba admitir y aceptar aquello a lo que se negaba, a la verdad—Enseguida vuelvo...  
Observó como su compañero de armas desaparecía por la puerta, exhaló un suspiro y elevó la vista posándola en el techo. ¿En qué pensaba? Por mas que lo intenté, no logré descifrarlo. Con él no podía, a diferencia de con Leo. Aioria volvió de la cocina con un recipiente lleno de agua tibia y un paño, Shura comprendió sus intenciones cuando depositó dicho recipiente en el suelo y se sentó en la cama junto a él.  
Con un rostro serio, inquebrantable, Leo comenzó a despojarle al otro de su Armadura, quien entendiendo las razones se dejó hacer.  
El menor quitó una a una cada pieza, dejándolas en el suelo para luego seguir con la ropa, sin embargo en ese momento dudó.  
—P-Permiso...  
Aquello me causó gracia, ver el nerviosismo en Aioria, algo inocente. No había por qué suponer nada raro en sus actos, sin embargo su disculpa indicaba lo contrario. Capricornio asintió con debilidad y así Leo se deshizo de la camiseta. El cuerpo de su compañero cubierto de heridas viejas y nuevas, aun embadurnado en sangre no había perdido su natural y masculina belleza. Tal como lo recordaba...  
—¿Por qué haces esto?... —preguntó Shura, pero el otro no respondió—Dijiste que solo serías mis piernas por hoy, no mi enfermera. Las heridas no son graves...  
—Cállate — Eso Aioria lo sabía. Necesitaba justificarse—. Es algo que debo hacer, no puedo dejar a un compañero herido...  
Libró una batalla en su interior hasta que lo decidió. Comenzó por los pies desnudos del mayor, humedeció el trapo, lo escurrió y limpió la planta de los pies y los dedos, alivianándole parte del dolor. Un gemido de satisfacción surgió de la boca de Shura, un gemido natural producido por el placer que le producía el resfrescante contacto del paño con los pies, que latían ardiendo.  
—Gracias... —pronunció Shura con sinceridad—Eres tan noble como tu hermano, como...  
—No pronuncies su nombre —interrumpió con severidad.  
—Ya te lo dije antes. No pienso pedirte disculpas. Yo solo cumplí ordenes.  
Por Zeus, Capricornio, ¿por qué no eres sincero con él? ¿Por qué te torturas así, echándote la culpa de algo que escapaba de ti? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Quizás, claro, porque ni siquiera tú mismo conoces esa verdad, una verdad que se te fue negada, que conoces a medias, que intuyes, pero que no te atreves a descubrir, no aún.  
—No espero tus disculpas. Tus disculpas no me devolverán a mi hermano...  
Un obstáculo le impidió al menor seguir con su tranquila labor, ese obstáculo eran los pantalones que aún llevaba puesto su compañero de armas, fue por eso que siguió camino salteando esa parte hasta llegar al vientre de Capricornio, que se contrajo cuando se posó el paño tibio. Aioria limpió todo rastro de sangre; las gotas resbalaban por el cuerpo del mayor muriendo en las sábanas blancas, tiniéndolas de rojo.  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dime... ¿para qué dejes de castigarme así y comprendas mi dolor?... —Por primera vez en su vida lo estaba admitiendo, y eso me sorprendió.  
Shura estaba siendo sincero con sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
—¿Castigo? ¿Dolor? —Aioria fue sarcástico, porque escuchar eso de Capricornio le había sorprendido también —¿Y tú qué sabes del dolor? ¿De mí dolor, de lo que yo tuve que pasar, del peso que tuve que cargar? "El hermano del traidor Aioros".  
—No debes escuchar a los demás. Tú conocías a tu hermano mejor que nadie... tú...  
—¡Calla! Sé perfectamente quien fue mi hermano. No necesito que su asesino venga a decírmelo.  
El rostro del español, curvado en una mueca de pesadumbre y agobio, consiguió que Aioria meguara su furia.  
—Debe haber algo... alguna forma... —susurró con melancolía.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
A medida que Leo ascendía por su pecho, Shura lo mirabacon insistencia, tanta que el otro lo notó poniéndose incómodo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había llegado al cuello de donde un hilillo de sangre corría desde una herida en la sien.  
—Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer... alguna forma de enmendar el daño...  
—No hay nada que tú puedas hacer.  
—¿Por qué?  
Aioria se puso tenso, los músculos se contrajeron y su nerviosismo se hizo más patente, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que con su inexperiencia no supo manejar, y saber eso de alguna forma lo aterraba.  
—Porque yo no necesito nada de ti...  
—Pero yo sí —tragó saliva y clavó las pupilas en él.   
—Ya Shura... cállate de una condenada vez y déjame terminar con esto... —suspiró—. Yo no puedo darte nada para quitarte ese peso y ese dolor. Es algo con lo que deberás cargar...  
—¡Lo sé! ¡Maldición que lo sé! Es algo que me pesará toda la vida, pero no quiero hacer algo por ti. Quiero hacerlo por Aioros...  
—Quítate los pantalones, que ya casi termino...  
Shura tomó la mano del menor entre las suyas, y la separó de su cuello. Un nuevo gemido dejó demostrado que esas caricias le estaban gustando por demás. Aioria permitió que el paño enrojecido cayera de lleno en el recipiente de agua ya turbia, se puso de pie para alejarse de su compañero y, tomando la fuente, se fue hasta la cocina, volviendo a los minutos con agua limpia y otro paño.  
Cuando lo vio llegar, Capricornio intentó bajarse los pantalones, labor que Leo ayudó a ser llevada a cabo. No hubo nada extraño en ello, ambos eran hombre y por lo tanto, era algo natural, sin embargo los dos estaban inquietos, en el ambiente se podía respirar la tensión.  
Aioria intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar posarla dos segundos sobre la entrepierna de su compañero, notando que el miembro se encontraba flácido, pero apenas motivado por las sutiles caricias tibias del paño. Detalle que el menor tomó como normal, como una reacción esperada por parte un cuerpo masculino.  
Con parsimonia y nueva dedicación, Aioria dejó que las gotas tibias se desprendieran del paño dando a parar sobre la morena piel de Shura, quien se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Leo posarse sobre sus piernas desnudas, subiendo con lentitud, como pidiendo permiso a cada paso que sus dedos daban. Algo en él reacciono y se activó, y con suma pena se disculpa.  
—Lo siento... en los momentos menos indicados cobra vida propia...  
Ante las palabras del español, el menor lanzó una sutil carcajada. No lo hacía tan bromista.  
—No te preocupes. Créeme que sé lo que es...  
Cuando la mano llegó a la parte mñas alta del muslo con clara intención de seguir, Shura tomó con fuerza esa mano y jaló de ella, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Aioria cayera sobre el suyo. En un arranque de necesidad lo abrazó, evitando así su huida y disimulando la poderosa erección.  
Leo se quedó estupefacto, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder comprender aún lo que estaba pasando allí.  
—Déjame, León, enmendar mi error. Debe haber alguna forma... —insistió susurrándole en el oído.  
—S-Shura... —murmuró con la respiración agitada.  
Con un hábil movimiento, Shura lo jaló de nuevo consiguiendo que cayera acostado a su lado, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.  
—Déjame conocerte... déjame. Permíteme ser tu principal pilar de ahora en más, que cubra en parte la ausencia de tu hermano mayor.  
—Shura... no-  
—Sé que Aioros es irremplazable. Y sé que quizás nunca dejes de odiarme; pero déjame intentarlo...  
—Shura...  
—Porque si lo haces...  
—¡Shura! —gritó Aioria consiguiendo que por fin se callara—Déjame hablar...  
Se produjo un instante de profundo silencio, Capricornio observó a Leo con infinita tristeza.  
—Yo... tengo miedo... —confesó hundiendo avergonzado el rostro en el pecho del Capricornio.  
—¿Eh?  
—Yo... ya te lo dije antes: no soy maduro para algunas cosas; pero tampoco soy infantil para darme cuenta de otras...  
—¿A qué te refieres?... —Y percatándose de su estado reflexionó llegando a una acertada conclusión—Oh... pero... yo no me refería a eso...  
—Ah... ¿no?  
—No...  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó en un susurro, levantado apenas la vista.  
Aquella imagen de un león siempre aguerrido y colérico, temblando de pavor ante la idea de estar frente a un hombre desnudo y excitado, le pareció a Shura una imagen encantadora e irresistible. Por ese motivo lo atrajo de la barbilla y le besó los labios con dulzura, hasta casi con ingenuidad, sin embargo su lengua no tardó en ser osada... Y por Athena, que respetase su inocencia y su juventud, que le diera tiempo de crecer, porque no le perdonaría jamás que fuera tan apresurado o que lo lastimara de alguna forma. Por suerte Shura comprendió que aún no era tiempo para él.  
—Shura... te odio... —afirmó Aioria cuando su compañero dejó sus labios. La frente cayó pesada en el pecho de su enemigo.  
—Y está bien, pequeño... está bien. Es lo correcto... —aseguró acariciando la roja cabellera del león.  
Llegaría el día en el que tanto Leo como Shura conocieran la verdad, aquella que ambos intuyeron en ese momento. Verdad que Capricornio supo a media, y verdad en la que Aioria necesitó creer.  
Comprendí en ese momento que Aioroa en su interior siempre quiso perdonarlo, quizás porque sabía que alguien como él sería incapaz de cometer una atrocidad semejante. Me alegró ver que esa noche por fin Leo pudo dejar su orgullo de lado para escuchar a su corazón, que le pedía a gritos que entendiera que Shura era inocente, que era una víctima más de toda esa trampa.  
Capricornio al principio solo buscó su propio consuelo, buscó la manera de estar junto a él para poder quitarse ese peso, para poder deshacerse de su pesada carga. Sin embargo, tiempo después, no solo buscó eso, sino también enmendar el daño y su error, cuidando de él como lo hubiera hecho yo.  
Esperó a que creciera y a que su corazón madurara. Con la esperanza, la certera esperanza de que quizás algún día Aioria pudiera perdonarlo de verdad, entregándose en alma y cuerpo.   
Durante el breve periodo de paz lograron conocerse un poco mejor, labrando entre ellos, hilando a medias la verdad, su verdad. Sin embargo ese periodo de paz se vio interrumpido por una nueva Guerra, librada por los Santos de Bronce.   
Cuando sintió el Cosmos de Shura desvanecerse, recién entonces mi hermano perdonó de corazón a mi supuesto asesino. Lástima que dicha guerra no les permitió conocerse un poco mejor. Y qué ironía que, gracias a una, pudieron comenzar de nuevo.  
Pero no llores, hermano, por mi injusta muerte y por la muerte de Capricornio. Yo los seguiré esperando, porque nada me apura, todos terminan viniendo aquí tarde o temprano. Lo importante es que supiste, a tu manera, perdonar y reconocer en tu interior la verdad.  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
